


Ijinkan Aku Menyayangimu

by saptawongso



Series: Anthology of Song Fiction [2]
Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Songfic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saptawongso/pseuds/saptawongso
Summary: A message from Sancaka to Wulan about how he wish Wulan would open her heart to Sancaka
Relationships: One-sided Sancaka/Wulan
Series: Anthology of Song Fiction [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550551
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Ijinkan Aku Menyayangimu

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ijinkan Aku Menyayangimu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/536635) by Iwan Fals. 



**_Andai kau ijinkan_ **  
**_Walau sekejap memandang_ **  
**_Kubuktikan kepadamu_ **  
**_Aku memiliki rasa_ **

Wulan, terkadang aku tidak mengerti mengapa seolah-olah kamu mulai menjauh dari aku. Kalau saja saat itu kamu mau mengijinkanku untuk sekedar melihatmu dan bertemu denganmu, mungkin akan aku utarakan perasaan ini. Perasaan yang menggebu-gebu saat melihatmu. Ya, rasa cinta. Aku menaruh rasa untukmu, Wulan. Namun kamu tidak mengerti itu.

**_Cinta yang ku pendam_ **  
**_Tak sempat aku nyatakan_ **  
**_Karena kau telah memilih_ **  
**_Menutup pintu hatimu_ **

Wulan, aku sudah memendam perasaan ini sejak lama. Aku sudah menaruh rasa padamu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Aku tidak sempat menyatakan apa yang aku rasa kepadamu. Kamu tahu kan karena apa? Iya, kamu akhirnya memilih untuk tidak membukakan pintu hatimu. Bahkan, sekedar membukakan sedikit saja kamu tidak mau.

**_Ijinkan aku membuktikan_ **  
**_Inilah kesungguhan rasa_ **  
**_Ijinkan aku menyayangimu_ **

Wulan, aku mohon ijinkan aku untuk membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh memiliki rasa kepadamu. Tolong ijinkan aku untuk menyayangimu.

**_Sayangku ooh_ **  
**_Dengarkanlah isi hatiku_ **  
**_Cintaku ooh_ **  
**_Dengarkanlah isi hatiku_ **

Wulan, aku harap kamu mau untuk mendengarkan isi hatiku. Hatiku terus meraung-raung memanggil namamu, dan berharap bahwa kamu dapat mengetahui isinya.

**_Cinta yang ku pendam_ **  
**_Tak sempat aku nyatakan_ **  
**_Karena kau tlah memilih_ **  
**_Menutup pintu hatimu_ **

Wulan, kalau saja kamu mau membukakan pintu hatimu bahkan sedikitpun, mungkin perasaan ini tidak akan aku pendam. Namun, lihat kenyataannya. Kamu justru tidak menghiraukan kehadiranku. Kamu memilih untuk tetap menutup pintu hatimu.

**_Ijinkan aku membuktikan_ **  
**_Inilah kesungguhan rasa_ **  
**_Ijinkan aku menyayangimu_ **

Wulan, sekali lagi aku mohon ijinkan aku untuk membuktikan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Bahwa aku benar-benar memiliki rasa kepadamu. Sekali lagi juga aku mohon ijinkan aku untuk menyayangimu.

**_Sayangku ooh_ **  
**_Dengarkanlah isi hatiku_ **  
**_Cintaku ooh_ **  
**_Dengarkanlah isi hatiku_ **

Wulan, tolong dengarkanlah isi hatiku ini. Hatiku terus meraung-raung memanggil namamu hingga tak henti-hentinya, dan berharap bahwa kamu dapat mengetahui segala isinya.

**_Bila cinta tak menyatukan kita_ **  
**_Bila kita tak mungkin bersama_ **  
**_Ijinkan aku tetap menyayangimu_ **

Baiklah, Wulan. Kalau memang kita tidak bisa bersatu, kalau memang kita tidak bisa bersama, aku mohon ijinkan aku untuk tetap menyayangimu dan mencintaimu, walau dalam diam. Aku rela, walau mungkin ini akan menyakiti hatiku.

**_Sayangku ooh_ **  
**_Dengarkanlah isi hatiku_ **  
**_Cintaku ooh_ **  
**_Dengarkanlah isi hatiku_ **

Wulan, sekali lagi aku mohon dengarkanlah isi hatiku ini. Hatiku yang terus mengharapkanmu untuk membukakan pintu hatimu, untuk membiarkan pemiliknya masuk ke dalam hatimu.

**_Aku sayang padamu_ **  
**_Ijinkan aku membuktikan_ **

Wulan, ketahuilah. Aku benar-benar sayang kepadamu. Aku benar-benar cinta kepadamu. Maka dari itu, tolong ijinkanlah aku untuk membuktikan apa yang aku rasa kepadamu.

Wulan, aku mohon kamu datang kemari, untuk menerima rasa cintaku ini kepadamu. Aku tunggu kehadiranmu, walau hingga aku mati.


End file.
